


To Be Or Ought To Be

by sevtacular



Series: The Eurovision Part of Town [12]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Apes & Monkeys, Eurovision, Gen, Italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevtacular/pseuds/sevtacular
Summary: He’s an Adonis. A classic. A timeless piece of artwork made flesh.





	To Be Or Ought To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look I finally got around to writing my Francesco Gabbani EPOT headcanon!

To Be Or Ought To Be

It’s a quiet sort of day in The Eurovision Part Of Town. A day like any other, really. Frans wipes down the counter in his coffee shop, not feeling at all sorry that he ran out of beans and has had to go to The Groceries Centre to get some more. Emmelie de Forest tells everyone what the weather is going to be like – the sky is going to be red tonight. Petra and Måns prepare themselves for another full day of public arrangements. They’re ready. They’re happy. The Eurovision Part Of Town continues.

There’s a whisper on the breeze today, and it travels through the land. There’s a newcomer to The Eurovision Part Of Town. A new arrival is due. New arrivals tend to come and go with little fanfare, only discovered when they open a shop or set up home. But this new arrival is exciting. He has company. People scan their eyes over the horizon, and try to search which direction the newcomer is coming from. They cannot see him. They will soon.

He’s an Adonis. A classic. A timeless piece of artwork made flesh. People see glimpses of him in the streets as he makes his way to the place that seems to have already been marked out as his. A small building close to the library, colourful and bright. He addresses people happily, and his companion sits on a mat, pensive. It becomes apparent to everyone in The Eurovision Part Of Town that this is a man who knows things. He’s wise. Jamala feels a little bit threatened.

He quotes ancient scripts, gives people advice on their lives. He’s like the wisest agony aunt there ever was, with added scripture. And a monkey. His simian companion is one which nobody in The Eurovision Part Of Town would ever dream of owning, but he has it charmed to his devices. The naked ape dances and falls and rises as the man tells people how to evaluate their lifestyle choices. By day, he consults everyone from Laura to Cleo. By night, he parties with the world.

On a sunny evening, when it is just too hot to sit inside the casino or play pool in Douwe’s bar, everyone is invited to the courtyard outside his little dwelling, where they dance and sing and wave their hands in the air. Colour is everywhere, and people let go and embrace the feeling of freedom. The monkey is never an issue. He’s accepted completely, and soon people forget that he was ever such an interesting newcomer, he just becomes part of them.

When men fall, when they leave The Eurovision Part Of Town, he offers thoughts on what has happened, but always keeps things positive. He is a man of science, of culture, of art. People wonder just what he knows, just how many languages he speaks, just how many places he has been to. He’s clearly seen the world. They wonder for a while, but then things shift and continue as they always do in The Eurovision Part Of Town. 

Welcome Francesco Gabbani. You and your monkey will be remembered for a long time here.

**Author's Note:**

> Francesco Gabbani deserved better, he's amazing.


End file.
